A Saiyuki Enyclopedia
by t5UR-t51d
Summary: An encyclopedia about Saiyuki. Some of the alphabets stand by themselves, and some as parts of a longer story. Updated with H: H2O.
1. A: acne

A: acne  
  
Sanzo ikkou were on their way to the west, driving Jeep. At the back seat it had been quite peaceful, but as Sanzo and Hakkai at the front knew it, the peace wouldn't last very long. Soon Goku chirped up after having been busy with something on his face, "Ne, Sanzo, what is this thing?"  
  
Gojyo, being already bored and about to fall asleep, quickly looked at the thing Goku was busy with. It looked like a mountain, only very small, with a red spot at its peak. "Heey, that's an acne, saru! Haven't you had such things before?"  
  
"What? What's an acne?"  
  
Sanzo turned round to take a look and confirmed Gojyo's prognosis. "It probably came out of all the rubbish you ate, saru."  
  
"What? What rubbish? You gave them to me!" Goku flared up. "This thing... OUCH!"  
  
Gojyo had touched the acne on purpose and grinned. "You better watch out, saru, for this thing hurts more than some youkai attack."  
  
"What! You... OUCH!!!"  
  
"I only have to touch the acne and you're already down!" Gojyo laughed. "This is great!"  
  
"SANZOOOO..." Goku howled.  
  
"Urusai!"  
  
"Ouch!! You kappa... OUCH !!!"  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"THAT HURTS!!!"  
  
"Careful!"  
  
"Itaiiiiii!!!!"  
  
"This is fun!" Gojyo was almost rolling on the floor, I mean, on Jeep's floor, or whatever that thing's called, with tears in his eyes.  
  
Hakkai suddenly braked and everyone (except Hakkai, of course) bumped their heads.  
  
"What is it, Hakkai?" Sanzo said, as nothing alarming could be seen, while Gojyo, rubbed his forehead, complaining, "I bumped my head."  
  
Hakkai turned around silently and gave the most sinister smile Gojyo had ever seen in his life (comparison with Sanzo's glare included) that he almost stuttered, "Wh... what is it, Hakkai?"  
  
"Leave Goku's acne alone..."  
  
"OK, OK, whatever you say," Gojyo cowered in the corner.  
  
"Hakkai.." Goku began to say.  
  
"What is it, Goku?" Hakkai turned to him.  
  
"I bumped my acne as you braked so suddenly!!!! Itaiiiiii..." Goku wailed.  
  
"I'm so sorry!!!" Hakkai patted Goku on the head. "But it's still intact in your face..."  
  
"Sanzo, it hurts," Goku felt his acne.  
  
"Don't touch it with your filthy hand, saru!" Sanzo said.  
  
"When will it go away?"  
  
"You can break it open but I suggest you leave it alone and wash your face with care," Hakkai said.  
  
"If there's any breaking to be done, Sanzo could always do it," Gojyo said. "Youkai breaking, rules breaking, heart breaking... He hadn't broken an acne, but you know there's always the first time for everyone..."  
  
"Now just shut up and get on with the journey," Sanzo said irritatedly, folding his arms.  
  
"It hurts, Sanzo!" Goku said.  
  
"Urusai!" Sanzo replied. Now it was his turn to have a lecture delivered by Hakkai.  
  
Hakkai turned back and looked at the passenger sitting next to him, "And you, Sanzo, please don't give him all the chocolate, peanuts, chips, those things that you call rubbish, but that you always buy..."  
  
"I'm not his keeper, am I?" Sanzo said crossly with a sweatdrop.  
  
Gojyo joined in, "A righteous man regards the life of his animal, but the tender mercies of the wicked are cruel..."  
  
"Hmph. Does anyone want to change place with me?" Sanzo asked.  
  
Goku looked so teary-eyed at once and Gojyo and Hakkai sweatdropped, shaking their heads. "No."  
  
"So I thought. Ikuzo!"  
  
They came to a town and did some shopping there before continuing the journey. Goku didn't help Hakkai for fear he should hurt his acne. As Gojyo and Hakkai loaded Jeep with all kind of things they all need for their journey, Sanzo-sama sat on his seat with arms folded, and Goku was busy with the newcomer on his face all the time.  
  
"Heeey, this box of beers isn't properly closed, damn it!" Gojyo said, some meters away from Jeep, as a can of beer fell from the package tower he was carrying and rolled away.  
  
"Fix it then," Sanzo said indifferently.  
  
"I need something to hammer it with," Gojyo replied and made a wicked grin. "Give me your gun, Sanzo."  
  
As a reply, Sanzo took off his sandal and kicked it towards Gojyo, who was kneeling on the road. The sandal slid smoothly and stopped just a few centimeters away from Gojyo.  
  
"What's this?" Gojyo roared.  
  
"That will do," Sanzo said in a bored tone.  
  
"Why... you..." Gojyo started but took the sandal anyway and hammered the box with it. "So, done." He stood up slowly and walked to Sanzo, handing it out. As Sanzo was about to take his sandal back, Gojyo quickly snatched the sandal and ran away with it.  
  
"Heey!!!" Sanzo was swearing like a lunatic and shooting randomly at the thief while Hakkai loaded the vehicle diligently like a good mother. After hitting unwanted targets such as windows on the street and sending scared pedestrian around diving to the ground for their life, Sanzo decided to take the matter into his own hands... er... feet. He ran after Gojyo with just one sandal and amazingly enough, quickly caught up to him.  
  
Seeing danger coming, Gojyo yelled, "Hakkai! Catch!" and threw the sandal to him.  
  
"What?" Hakkai, who was busy loading Jeep, turned around and saw something zipping past his head and hit Goku on the face.  
  
"Outch!!!" Goku fell out of Jeep on his butt, hand covering his face.  
  
"Baka kappa!" Sanzo finally managed to get his possession back and thwacked Gojyo on the head.  
  
Hakkai checked on Goku with a worried face. "Goku, are you all right? Let me see your face."  
  
Goku uncovered a bleeding and painful face and wailed, "My... my... my acne!!! It's broken!!"  
  
Sanzo cast an amused look while Gojyo's eyes were wide opened and Hakkai took care of the poor lamb. "Gojyo, you should have known it was dangerous," he scolded the culprit. "You know it hurts very much."  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose," Gojyo defended himself. "Sorry," he added after some minutes of having to endure some very pathetic stare, some cold stare, and some 'you-should-have-known-better' stare.  
  
"Well, now you have it all out without any more troubles," Sanzo said to Goku.  
  
Goku looked at Sanzo with a most pouting mouth.  
  
"What?" Sanzo said.  
  
Goku only continued staring at him with a pitiful expression.  
  
"Oh, all right," Sanzo went to Gojyo.  
  
"What?" Gojyo looked at the coming threat. "Hey, I've already said I'm sorry, okay?!" Still the next minute he was lying on the floor with a very visible mark of a sandal on his face.  
  
"Oh well, like Sanzo said, it's now all out. You don't have to worry about it anymore," Hakkai wiped Goku's face clean.  
  
"Thanks, Hakkai," Goku grinned happily.  
  
Gojyo said from the ground, "Sanzo... I hope you're going to get an acne..."  
  
"Get in the jeep unless you want to be left behind," Sanzo said, ignoring his words. And so Sanzo ikkou drove on to the West...  
  
End of A.  
  
I'm not sure if it's all correct, but maybe this word list will be some help to you. Well, at least it will help you to understand what I meant as I wrote it.  
  
Sanzo ikkou : Sanzo and co.  
  
Saru : monkey  
  
Youkai: demon  
  
Urusai : shut up  
  
Itai : it hurts  
  
Ikuzo : let's go  
  
Baka : stupid  
  
Kappa : some kind of water monster 


	2. B: bomb

B: bomb  
  
Sanzo ikkou continued their journey to the West. Their surrounding was very peaceful, as they were driving through a shady forest. The birds were chirping sweetly and everyone (including Sanzo, for a change) was satisfied with some shield from the sun's glare and wind in their hair.  
  
"This is just perfect," Gojyo laid back and put his hands behind his head.  
  
Goku stretched his arms wide and yawned. "Sanzo," he said. "I'm ..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it," Sanzo said.  
  
"What? I haven't even said a word!"  
  
"You've said some ten words until now," Gojyo said. "Baka saru can't count, can he?"  
  
"Ero kappa! I meant, he hadn't even heard a word of what I was about to say!" Goku said and soon they were exchanging insults and punches with a very rapid business rate and high interest.  
  
"I'm going to kill you both," Sanzo turned back with gun in his hand.  
  
BANG!!!  
  
A very loud exploding sound made their ears ring and then hear nothing as they were tossed up high in the air. Jeep had hit a bomb that was planted in the ground. It all went very quickly and not more than just a few seconds, but they felt like watching a movie in a slow motion.  
  
As they were thrown up, Hakkai looked at the others. Goku's face was shocked while Gojyo's rather painful. Sanzo hadn't seemed to realize that his lower robe was blood stained. Hakkai looked down and found a deep cut in his own left leg. And... "Jeep!" Hakkai shouted, for the vehicle was all on fire.  
  
Jeep turned into a dragon, or rather, a mess of white fur and red wounds. He fell pathetically on the ground after some seconds of flying away from the fire. The rest, who had never been able to fly anyway, landed even more pitifully on the ground, scattered far from each other.  
  
Sanzo and Hakkai had suffered the more serious injuries, compared to the ones sitting at the back. Goku, who was still buoyant, spotted Jeep nearby and sprang to his feet. He scooped the weakly kyuuing Jeep up in his arms.  
  
"Jeep, hang on!" Goku said and looked around for the others. Now he spotted Sanzo, who was staggering, for his right leg was severely wounded. And youkai were coming, flooding the forest, that didn't look friendly anymore, and instead gave them a feeling of the existence of a menace... the forest itself, which was deep and dark, a labyrinth full of mystery and threats.  
  
"Sanzo!" Goku went at top speed to Sanzo, who had youkai swarming towards him from all directions.  
  
At another spot, Gojyo brushed off an attack intended for Hakkai, who was trying hard to stand up. "Just heal yourself first!" Gojyo said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Come on Hakkai, we don't have time!" Gojyo sent two youkai flying away. "Rest in piece..."  
  
Hakkai concentrated on his leg and used his chi to heal his wound while Gojyo watched for his back.  
  
Sanzo was having difficulty avoiding attacks with only one functioning leg. He was barely making it with his Smith and Wesson and decided to use the moten kyomon. Sanzo was beginning to chant when some youkai jumped on him and shut his mouth. Were the situation not so urgent, the others would have found it funny to have the great Genjo Sanzo Houshi-sama shut up for a change. (The author found it funny, however. *_~)  
  
Down fell Sanzo and some dozens youkai pounced on him. Goku was on his way to his benefactor and felt panic overwhelming him as he could only see youkai on the top of where Sanzo should be.  
  
"SANZOOOOO!!!" Goku jumped in the crowd, crashing some youkai and nearly landed on Sanzo's head.  
  
"You're all right?" Goku asked while knocking some youkai KO, for even though the picture of Sanzo's face beaten black and blue was not a new sight to him, there was something entirely different. There was a shade of fear in Sanzo's eyes as he said, "They've got the maten kyomon!" Only then did Goku realize that Sanzo's robe had bare shoulders.  
  
"W... w... wait, I'll get you out of here first," Goku replied, while sending some youkai to the afterworld.  
  
"Get the maten kyomon!" Sanzo shoved him away, strongly enough to get him out of the crowd, smashing two youkai, planting their faces firmly in the ground.  
  
Gojyo ran towards Sanzo, yelling, "I'll take care of the monk!" and slashed some youkai at once. Hakkai could be spotted busy firing away at the youkai at some distance.  
  
"O... okay!" Goku looked around and found only one youkai going away from the crowd, while others were swarming towards our invincible heroes, who this time didn't look much like winning. Goku went with a tremendous speed after the youkai.  
  
"Kyuuu...?"  
  
"Ah, you're still there, Jeep!" Goku looked down and saw the white dragon clinging inside his shirt. "Good, hold on, we're going to get the maten kyomon back!"  
  
"Kyuuu!"  
  
To Be Continued (TBC) ... 


	3. C: car

C: car  
  
Goku followed the youkai carrying the maten kyomon into the heart of the forest. It was even much more darker and colder there, but Goku's blood was boiling. As the youkai was about to teleport, Goku jumped at him and sent him rolling on the ground.  
  
Goku put Jeep on the ground and said gently, "Take care of yourself for a while. I won't be long." He jumped towards the youkai, who was just getting up.  
  
"HYAAAAAH!!!" Goku aimed for the youkai's head with all his might.  
  
The youkai didn't try to strike Goku back, but only tried to run away. He had had the maten kyomon and only needed a few seconds of peace to teleport himself away.  
  
Goku was kept very busy for very long. He had many experiences of trashing youkai, but trying to snatch a moten kyomon from a youkai with teleportation ability was another thing. It was more like playing tag with extra portion of nerve pressure.  
  
Goku was extremely worried about Sanzo but forced himself to concentrate on this one youkai. Sanzo's eyes, which hadn't known the word fear but for this one time, gave him such an impression he couldn't put aside. With all his might, Goku managed for a whole five minutes to keep the youkai busy enough not to teleport. It felt more like an hour to Goku, but he hung on tirelessly.  
  
Finally the stamina of the youkai began to give him away. He tripped down a branch and Goku felt he could kiss the very tree which had helped him. As quick as a lightning, Goku snatched the maten kyomon away and went back to Jeep.  
  
"Damn!" The youkai yelled loudly for backup. Soon a whole crowd of youkai was on their way to Goku, Jeep, and the kyomon.  
  
"Oh no!" Goku had his hands full (in the truest sense) of Jeep and the kyomon. "What should I do?"  
  
An idea came to him. "Jeep! Turn yourself into a car form!"  
  
"Kyuuu..." Jeep said in a sad tone.  
  
"Please, Jeep, please!" Goku begged him while running away from the youkai.  
  
"Kyuu..." Jeep used all his strength to turn himself into vehicle and Goku jumped back just in time to prevent his hand from being smashed under Jeep's weight.  
  
"Great!" Goku yelled and jumped inside the car. "Now let's get out of here!"  
  
"Kyuu!" Jeep protested.  
  
"What? Oh no, don't tell me you don't have any power left..." Goku eyed the youkai coming towards them. "Where is Sanzo... I don't know what to do! Oh well, keep this for me, and I'll take care of the youkai," Goku said, throwing the maten kyomon into the dashboard and shutting it with a slam. "Here I come, guys!" He jumped out of Jeep and ruined the future of the youkai daring not to run away from him.  
  
"Kyuu..." Jeep made an announcement.  
  
"Yeah, just wait a minute, Jeep," Goku said, finishing the last youkai. He turned to the white dragon and grinned, scooping him up into his arms. "You're all right, aren't you? We'll find Hakkai and get some food. I'm hungry!"  
  
"Saru, where's the maten kyomon?" Sanzo appeared out of nowhere, holding on to a tree.  
  
"Sanzo!" Goku immediately went to him and stopped short. "The... the maten kyomon..."  
  
"Where is it?" Sanzo demanded, staggering to him.  
  
"Eeeh..." Goku looked round and checked his pockets in vain.  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo showed up, out of breath but nothing seriously worrying. "Jeep!" Hakkai checked his pet, who was nuzzling him happily.  
  
"Where is the maten kyomon, saru?!" Sanzo grabbed hold of Goku's collar.  
  
"I got it already, and then I put it inside the car..." Goku racked his brain.  
  
"What car?!" Sanzo shook Goku like a bulldog shaking a rat.  
  
"Jeep! He's turned into a dragon again!" Goku exclaimed. Sanzo let go of his collar disbelievingly and Goku looked down at the ground.  
  
"Jeep... Jeep must have swallowed it..." Goku said, sweatdropping as the meaning of his own sentence started to sicker in his mind.  
  
"Jeep? Swallowing the maten kyomon?" Gojyo said and began to howl with laughter, while Hakkai looked at Jeep anxiously and felt a bulge in his pet's stomach. Sanzo slapped his own forehead and let himself drop on the ground.  
  
"Sanzo? Are you all right?" Goku knelt beside him, trying to see at his wound. What he got was only a slap at his extended hand. "Sanzo..."  
  
"Of all the stupidity..." Sanzo didn't finish his words and got up to walk towards Jeep, whom Hakkai was healing. (He didn't need finishing his sentence, for Goku was already on the verge of tears.)  
  
"Hey, Goku, this time maybe you're right," Gojyo said, standing quite near to the dragon and its owner. "I think I see something..."  
  
Sanzo snatched the dragon away from Hakkai and examined him by himself. There was something bulging inside Jeep's stomach and to Sanzo's eyes it looked a lot like the maten kyomon.  
  
"Excuse me," Hakkai said, not quite his usual smiling self. "He's been hurt and I'm trying to heal him."  
  
Sanzo ignored him. "Tell him to get the kyomon out."  
  
"I'm sure he's trying to do exactly that, but he needs treatment first!"  
  
"We have to see right now if the kyomon is inside! If not, we have to catch those youkai!" Sanzo shouted.  
  
"There aren't any youkai anymore, Sanzo-sama," Gojyo said with mock politeness, making the situation worse. "We finished them all, see?"  
  
"Just let me heal Jeep first, please, Sanzo," Hakkai tried to maintain his coolness. He failed successfully because Sanzo took out his gun and pointed it to Jeep's head, who only kyuued inquiringly at the cold metal thing touching him.  
  
"What if I have to rip him open to get the kyomon back?" Sanzo said.  
  
"Hey, you're going too far now!" Gojyo quickly took Hakkai's side, who had no smile left.  
  
"Quit it, Sanzo!" Goku got on his feet, snatching Jeep back and handing it to Hakkai, who accepted his pet gratefully. "I messed it up, I know, but, but, but it's not Jeep's fault!"  
  
"It's not your fault either, Goku," Hakkai said soothingly.  
  
"It would be your fault, Hakkai, if we lose the maten kyomon for your weakness concerning Jeep," Sanzo said in the most disquieting way. "Are you going to sacrifice a great amount of lives to save just your one most beloved once again? "  
  
For some time Hakkai couldn't speak even one word for not able to believe just how cruel Sanzo's words could be. "Sanzo... I ask you to take your words back," Hakkai finally managed to say. "I... I'm sure Jeep would eventually turn into a car and we'll get the kyomon back. If you talk about faults..."  
  
"Of course, it is my fault to lose the maten kyomon at the first place, isn't it, Hakkai?" Sanzo said in an alarming tone.  
  
"It's not anyone's fault, dammit!" Gojyo yelled, glad of his finally being able to say something.  
  
At that very second Hakkai's feet gave, one being not thoroughly healed, and he grasped frantically at Gojyo standing next to him. "Hakkai!" Goku ran to him.  
  
"Hmph!" Sanzo hadn't the heart to shoot an opponent already down, even if he had been fingering his gun keenly - or so Gojyo thought. As Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai looked up, Sanzo was nowhere to be seen.  
  
TBC ... 


	4. D: depraved

D: depraved  
  
"Damn! Where's the bloody monk?!" Gojyo cursed, as he helped Hakkai to a tree so he could rest in a sitting position, leaning on the thick trunk.  
  
"Have you healed him, Hakkai?" Goku said, extremely worried.  
  
"No. He went as soon as he could to catch up with you," Hakkai replied. He sighed and looked at the earth below. "I don't know how we can fix this."  
  
"Just take care of yourself first," Gojyo said, in his usual way of speaking when something mattered a lot to him and he pretended it weren't that way. "Jeep looks quite himself already." And true, the little dragon was flapping his wings and perched on Hakkai's shoulder, kyuuing like usual. Hakkai smiled a bit as he took Jeep in his hands.  
  
"I'll go find Sanzo," Goku went ahead. "I hope nothing happens to him."  
  
"I hope nothing happens to you!" Gojyo said. "Watch out for the gun, saru!" Goku was no longer in sight as he said, "Maybe we should just hit Sanzo- sama on the head till he sees stars to fix everything."  
  
'Somehow I agree that he wouldn't let himself be helped if he weren't unconscious,' Hakkai thought and sighed out loud. 'But if there were anyone he can't win over, it would most probably be Goku...'  
  
"Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzoooo! Where are you?!" Goku yelled. He found a slight golden shimmer among the dark green trees and found Sanzo sitting on the ground, compressing his wound. "It... it looks terrible," Goku said, seeing the cut in his flesh. He knelt beside Sanzo. "Come on, let's get back to Hakkai. He'll be able to do something about it."  
  
"Hmph! He can barely keep himself standing," Sanzo said.  
  
"Well, after some rest I'm sure he'll recover quickly, ne, Sanzo?" Goku helped him up to his feet. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Urusai, baka saru!" Sanzo said, walking unsteadily. Goku helped steadying him and this time he didn't get a slap. "What were you thinking, packing the kyomon inside a car that could turn into a dragon?!"  
  
"I hadn't thought something like this could happen," Goku said, looking down at his feet. "I'm... Ouch!" Sanzo had hit him with his fan.  
  
"Urusai," Sanzo said before Goku could say another word. Goku looked at his companion while rubbing his head, wondering why the thwack wasn't as fierce as it could be. He supposed he was forgiven, then.  
  
Later that night at the inn. Hakkai had treated Sanzo's foot even if Gojyo and Goku had to use force to make Sanzo let himself be healed. Now all of them were sitting in the terrace, some meters away from each other to make room for Jeep.  
  
"Jeep, please turn yourself into a car," Hakkai said to Jeep for about the 56th time that night.  
  
"Kyuuu?" Jeep only replied innocently and looked as if he had never changed into a car in his life.  
  
Hakkai cast a glance at Sanzo, who sat with arms folded and an expressionless face but nevertheless radiating a feeling of evil. Hakkai shuddered at the thought of Sanzo forcing Jeep's mouth open and putting a fishing rod inside. He quickly concentrated himself on Jeep again.  
  
"Jeep, turn yourself into a car, please," Hakkai said.  
  
"Abracadabra!" Gojyo waved an invisible magic wand at Jeep, who only kyuued with the same cute look.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Sanzo announced as he got up and went inside. The rest stared at his back and then at the closed door for a while. Hakkai leaned back on his chair and Goku took over for a while.  
  
"Come on Jeep, turn yourself into a car," Goku said. "You understand me, don't you?"  
  
"Kyuuu!" Jeep nuzzled Goku and flew around for a few seconds before landing down at Hakkai's arm, looking really kawaii.  
  
"Hey, dragon," Gojyo said, putting his face very close to Jeep's to make sure his words leave an impression. "If you don't turn yourself into a car, I don't know what Sanzo will do with you... Have you seen 'Hannibal'? Ever read 'MPD Psycho'? They all learn from him."  
  
"Kyuu?" Jeep only tilted his head to the side.  
  
Hakkai said, "You two must be tired. Go to sleep, I'll continue."  
  
Gojyo provided a pendulum out of nowhere and swung it in front of Jeep's eyes. "When I count until three, you will be a car. And when I snap my finger, you will wake up. One... two... three!"  
  
At the count of three, Jeep nibbled the pendulum and decided it didn't taste good.  
  
"It didn't work, Gojyo," Goku yawned. "Maybe Jeep doesn't want to turn into a car."  
  
"Maybe he can't turn into a car. Maybe the kyomon prevents him from changing," Gojyo said, looking at his pendulum crossly.  
  
"I've already thought of that, but maybe Jeep only doesn't want to change yet. I'll keep on trying. Good night, Gojyo, Goku," Hakkai said determinedly.  
  
"Oh well, good night," Gojyo said and went inside, followed by Goku.  
  
Until late that night Hakkai stayed awake, asking Jeep to turn himself into a car. It was all useless. Not so long before dawn, both Hakkai and Jeep fell peacefully asleep. The dragon curled himself comfortably in Hakkai's lap, who had one hand clasping his pet.  
  
With the rising of the sun Sanzo appeared. "Hakkai," he said. Hakkai opened his eyes and saw Sanzo holding Jeep in his hand.  
  
Heartlessly, Sanzo said, "I gave him a pill to vomit."  
  
Hakkai was wide awake at once. "Sanzo!" Hakkai started but couldn't find any word to express what he wanted to say. He sprang to his feet, snatching Jeep from Sanzo.  
  
Jeep stretched his long neck and wound it back, as if suppressing something going up his throat. "Jeep, are you all right?" Hakkai said anxiously.  
  
Jeep tried to kyuu and ended with a burp. This happened repeatedly.  
  
Hakkai looked at Sanzo with a very menacing stare and said, "I know you are hurt for having lost the kyomon, but you didn't have to poison Jeep!"  
  
"So I'm the stupid one. Is that it?" Sanzo said coolly.  
  
Hakkai knew his words had touched Sanzo's most vulnerable point and quite regretted having said them, but the sight of Jeep assured him that Sanzo was the guilty one. The poor thing was winding and unwinding his long neck over and over again.  
  
Hakkai was quite dizzy from the scene before him; he hadn't had enough sleep either. 'How could he...' was the only thing Hakkai could think of.  
  
At last Jeep opened his mouth wide and with a cough vomitted the maten kyomon. The role was okay and didn't show any sign of having spent the night inside the stomach of a dragon. Sanzo picked it up while Hakkai checked his pet worriedly, but Jeep seemed quite all right. In fact, he seemed eager to peck at Sanzo, either out of thankfulness or anger. Whichever way, it didn't matter much, for Hakkai and Sanzo didn't give a damn to what happened around him. They were exchanging death glares.  
  
After some minutes of a feeling of electricity in the air, Hakkai decided to be more merciful and said, "If you admit that you were wrong, I'll forgive you, Sanzo."  
  
"Don't make me laugh," Sanzo replied harshly.  
  
(Imagine them chibified! Chibi Hakkai folding his arms: "You're very bad!" and Chibi Sanzo raising the middle finger: "Be thankful nobody's died!")  
  
TBC ... 


	5. E: extraordinary

E: extraordinary  
  
Gojyo and Goku were relieved to find the maten kyomon undamaged, but found Sanzo and Hakkai having a cold war. Gojyo thought it interesting while Goku thought it absolutely devastating.  
  
"Oh well, blondie's a rather spoilt one," Gojyo said as Goku brought the matter up. "We've been managing because Hakkai always gave in. It won't hurt him to have Sanzo admitting he had faults too."  
  
"But will Sanzo apologize?" Goku said, for he doubted very much Sanzo had the word "sorry" or "forgive me" in his vocabulary.  
  
"Dunno" was the answer. Goku was very disturbed, for he rather felt his stupidity had played a role in this whole stupid thing. 'Maybe stupidity is contagious,' Goku thought. 'Maybe Sanzo and Hakkai had caught it from me."  
  
Goku finally tried to talk Hakkai into forgiving Sanzo.  
  
"It is not the matter of my forgiving him, Goku," Hakkai said with dignity. "I am always ready to forgive him. But it is useless if he doesn't learn to admit he was wrong, and he might do it again."  
  
"I don't know," Goku scratched his head. "I'm quite sure Sanzo would never be so stupid to hand the kyomon into anyone's hands again."  
  
"Are you blaming yourself for what happened, Goku?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"It is my fault, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. And next time, I don't think I can do anything else. I'm really sorry, but it won't change a thing. Sanzo won't apologize, but I'm sure he wouldn't repeat his fault."  
  
With those words Goku left Hakkai in his thoughts and summoned his courage to talk Sanzo into apologizing. It turned out that talking to a door would have been more successful and less excruciating.  
  
"I should have known it would end this way..." Goku groaned while feeling the bump on his head. It seemed to exceed the record of all measured bumps before, but going to Hakkai for treatment would only make matters between him and Sanzo worse.  
  
Goku now went to Gojyo and said, "He, Gojyo, do you know some way I can reconciliate Sanzo and Hakkai?"  
  
Gojyo looked at him unconcernedly, "Since when a monkey is interested in world's peace?"  
  
"What do you mean by monkey?!"  
  
"You can't, saru. Just leave them alone. They'll settle their debts all right."  
  
Goku suddenly had a vision of Sanzo and Hakkai standing back to back. They were in the middle of a very dusty road, with brown sands flown by the wind. Gojyo sat on a barrel with a very big cowboy hat on his head, chewing a long grass blade, eyes half closed.  
  
"Time to settle your debts, boys!" Gojyo said lazily.  
  
Sanzo and Hakkai began to walk slowly away from each other. At some distance both of them stopped.  
  
"One..." Gojyo said.  
  
Sanzo fingered his Smith and Wesson.  
  
"Two..."  
  
Hakkai started to build a glowing ball between his palms.  
  
"Three!"  
  
Sanzo and Hakkai turned to face each other and fired.  
  
"NOOOO!" Goku jumped up as if his butt was on fire, hands clutching his head. "That mustn't happen!" He ran away.  
  
"Hey, saru, where are you going?" Gojyo said. "Sheeeesh..."  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down," Goku said, panting from his run. "I need to think. I must learn to think. I think I need a place to think." His glance strayed to a window sill and he recalled having seen Sanzo perching happily on a window sill, chewing his thoughts. (Well, maybe not happily, but the rest 's okay, right?)  
  
So Goku climbed up the window sill and forced himself to think. Nothing happened.  
  
"I guess I need Sanzo's brain to produce something out of this uncomfortable position," Goku thought and decided to find another place to think. He lost his balance and was about to fall out of the window. "I'm... NOOOO!"  
  
A hand grabbed his shirt at the nick of time and brought him crashing to the floor.  
  
Goku looked at a pair of sandals in front of his nose and heard a very familiar voice, "Trying to reduce the monkeys' population?"  
  
Goku sat up and rubbed his bruised body. "I was trying to learn to think."  
  
"And therefore almost killed yourself."  
  
Goku decided to overhear the last comment and said, "Ne, Sanzo, how do you think?"  
  
"Definitely not by falling out of the window," Sanzo replied.  
  
"I didn't mean to fall down!" Goku protested. "Come on, tell me, how do you think?"  
  
Sanzo sighed. He knew Goku's persistence too well that he was already tired even before Goku asked him for the second time. And Sanzo was already tired with this cold war, but of course he was too proud to admit that and would probably kill himself than having to apologize. Proud? Was it that? He knew his own weakness too well... But he hated dwelling on thoughts about himself, his condition, his feeling...  
  
"Sanzo?" Goku brought him back to the world of phenomenon.  
  
"You can always try to imitate others. But no one, not even the gods can do things the way you do them," Sanzo said, making Goku gape in awe... oops, in confusion.  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
Sanzo lost his patience at once. "It means, nobody'd fall out of the window the way you do when you think!"  
  
With Sanzo's words, which Goku took as encouragement, he set out to solve the problem à la Goku.  
  
TBC ... 


	6. F: forgive

F: forgive  
  
In the morning Sanzo woke up to find a delicious smell coming from a chocolate tart on the table. On it was written with icing: "I need you - Hakkai." Sanzo read it once again to make sure he wasn't dreaming, then shuddered at the image of hearing Hakkai saying those words to him.  
  
Sanzo went out hurriedly and crashed into Hakkai, who was also in a hurry to get inside Sanzo's room. They looked down and saw strawberry jelly, icing, cream, and cake on Sanzo's robe, the floor and the rest on a plate in Hakkai's hand.  
  
Sanzo was the first to speak. "It's baka saru's doing."  
  
Hakkai could only nod, for he hadn't expected Sanzo to be so mild after having strawberry tart splotched on his robe. After a while he finally spoke, "Sorry about the mess. I'll clean it up."  
  
"Let baka saru do that," Sanzo said. "What was written on the cake?"  
  
"Please forgive me. What was on yours?"  
  
Sanzo winced while saying, "I need you - Hakkai."  
  
"That's..." Hakkai could only sweatdrop. After sometime he laughed and shrugged his shoulder, "Goku meant it well, I'm sure. But I'll have him clean the floor." He said the last sentence smilingly and Sanzo looked at his smile, thinking, "Scary..."  
  
"And my robe," Sanzo added.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"SANZOOOOO!" From afar they could hear Goku approaching with a great speed. They spotted him and Gojyo behind him, looking very furious and waving something, which looked like a tart and flowers, threateningly.  
  
Goku hid himself behind Sanzo and Hakkai.  
  
"What's the matter? You don't like the cake?" Sanzo asked Gojyo with expressionless eyes.  
  
"You know about the cake?!" Goku and Gojyo said in chorus.  
  
"Were you behind the cakes?" Hakkai asked Gojyo while Sanzo rolled his eyes.  
  
"You gave them both the cake???" Gojyo demanded. "You... saru!!!" He chase Goku round Hakkai and Sanzo, going round and round in circle, till Sanzo lost his patience and whacked both of them with his fan.  
  
"What is it with the cake?!" Sanzo charged them with his question.  
  
"It's not the cake, it's baka saru!" Gojyo said and stopped short.  
  
"What! You hit me without any reason!" Goku said.  
  
"Will you learn to tell properly?!" Sanzo raised his voice high over the whole commotion and gave a bonus of thwacks for both of them.  
  
"Gojyo's gone mad! He stole my cake and flowers and then wanted to kill me!" Goku said now.  
  
"Are you nuts?!" Gojyo yelled. "You're the one who's... who's..." He didn't continue.  
  
Sanzo slapped his own forehead, but not before planting both Goku's and Gojyo's faces firmly on the ground. "I'm not listening to this crazy talk anymore," Sanzo walked away. "Hakkai."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Make a report on the cause of this fight and hand it over to me."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Later that day Sanzo could be seen reading at a document with his spectacles.  
  
To: The 31st Toa Genjo Sanzo Houshi-sama  
  
In regards to: Your request on September 24th  
  
Subject: The cause of the fight between Sha Gojyo and Son Goku  
  
Dear sir,  
  
After taking a careful look into the matter mentioned above according to your request, I have finally found out about the misunderstanding caused by... er... cakes. Herewith I enclose the chronology of the occurrences.  
  
September 23rd  
  
22.30 Son Goku came with an idea to reconcile two of his friends.  
  
Ingredients needed:  
  
1 kg sugar  
  
1 kg flour  
  
1 kg butter  
  
25 eggs  
  
8 packages vanilla sugar  
  
8 packages backing powder  
  
chocolate block  
  
strawberry  
  
icing  
  
cream  
  
Sanzo read the whole recipe while muttering curses under his breath. He could imagine Hakkai writing the whole stuff with the smile he knew only too well...  
  
23.00 The first mixture for the first cake was done and put inside the oven.  
  
23.30 The second mixture was prepared.  
  
24.00 The first cake was done and the second mixture was put inside the oven.  
  
September 24th  
  
00.30 The first cake was decorated with "I love you". Goku  
  
thought after finished decorating it that "I love you" does not, did  
  
not, and would never fit this occasion. The third mixture was made.  
  
Sanzo began to see some light why Gojyo was so upset and slapped his own forehead.  
  
01.00 Second cake was done. Third mixture put inside the oven.  
  
01.30 Second cake was decorated. "Please forgive me."  
  
02.00 Third cake was done. Goku was very tired by now and almost fell  
  
asleep while sitting in the kitchen so he went out and picked some  
  
flowers to cheer himself up.  
  
02.30 Third cake was decorated. "I need you - Hakkai." Goku put  
  
the first cake and the flowers in Gojyo's room out of his sleepiness,  
  
mistaking the room for his own. Then he put the cakes in Cho Hakkai's  
  
and Genjo Sanzo's rooms, and went to sleep in his own room.  
  
07.00 Gojyo woke up to find flowers and a cake with "I love you"  
  
written on it. He rejoiced over the prospect of a so kind and loving  
  
girl, so that he brought it all to Goku to show him. A very sleepy  
  
Goku told him it was his doing and Gojyo was horrified at the thought  
  
of a boy telling him "I love you". He was even more petrified to  
  
learn that Goku had given two cakes to two more men.  
  
And so, my dear sir, is the cause of all the disorder early this morning on September 24th. Nevertheless, no harm was done, all misunderstandings are now cleared.. I hope this report may be of use to you.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Cho Hakkai  
  
Sanzo looked once again at the letter on his desk through his spectacles. He took a pen and started to write something below Hakkai's tidy writing. After a very short time he changed his mind and threw the paper into the waste, took off his glasses and went towards the door.  
  
"Sanzo! Just how long are you going to stay there? I'm hungry!!!"  
  
"And you ate at least two whole tarts, saru!!"  
  
"Ma, ma, minna-san..."  
  
Sanzo went out and found the three already neatly seated in Jeep. Gojyo and Goku sat at the back, grinning cheerfully, Hakkai at the steering wheel, smiling as usual. As he took his seat, Sanzo almost smiled back.  
  
"Ikuzo!"  
  
The wind blew the papers in the waste basket. Written on Hakkai's letter was "Thank you. For forgiving me."  
  
End of B, C, D, E and F. 


	7. G: grief

G: grief  
  
There was something wrong with the light. It was light enough to see, but the shine was of dark red, like stains of blood that had blackened.  
  
Sanzo looked up. He didn't like this light. Even if the room was spacious and supported by tall, white, elegant pillars, the light cast an empty feeling in his heart. No, empty wasn't the right word for it. The light made a hole in his heart, which sucked everything inside, like a black hole.  
  
Sanzo looked down. At his feet lied Kougaiji. Motionless. Lifeless.  
  
Sanzo gasped, feeling surprised, as if seeing something entirely new to him. And now he felt as if he had inhaled sadness itself. S**t, he had done a mistake by gasping. The light must have made its way in his heart... What's this? Light doesn't make one depressed...  
  
Blood had gushed out of a hole in Kougaiji's chest. A bullet's hole... Sanzo tucked his gun in his sleeve and knelt down to make sure Kougaiji was dead.  
  
Yes. The prince was dead. As dead as he could be.  
  
The body was still warm, the face an expression of peace, as if he was just sleeping and could wake up any time. As if he could stand up immediately and challenge Sanzo for a duel, like he had done for so many times. But he was dead. Sanzo had checked it for more than three times.  
  
'This light!' Sanzo cursed soundlessly. He could hear his own heart beating. It was so loud. It was too loud. How could one find his own heart beating too loud? It's as if thinking that one's own life is not worthy compared to others'.  
  
Sanzo looked again at Kougaiji. No, it was not Kougaiji. It was just a corpse. Kougaiji was gone. They wouldn't stand facing each other again, each with his own will, one to the west, the other to the east. So what?  
  
"Come back... come back... Let's go on and write our history, Kou!" It's Gojyo's voice... No, it must be his brother.  
  
Now came another noise. Sanzo listened. "Another death in front of you. Caused by you..." a voice whispered in his head.  
  
Sanzo stood up quickly, as if he could shut the voice up by doing so. He had to push himself to walk away from this admirable opponent. Sadness was so heavy in his heart that he felt sure Goku would have been set howling by an emotion so intense. But himself... never. Sadness, or guilt? What was this burden, that made his feet stagger?  
  
Damn it, he wasn't even supposed to feel!  
  
But he wanted to cry. He wanted it so badly like a drowned person wanting air and felt pain in his chest.  
  
Sanzo used all his might to shut down this feeling and change to the rational mode.  
  
And so as he met his companions outside the room, outside the very room, where Kougaiji lied, lifeless, in a pool of his own blood, never to get out of that place, Sanzo said in his usual cold, uncaring tone, "Kougaiji is dead."  
  
Hakkai looked at Sanzo with a inquiring look and Sanzo felt an urge to put out the look for ever - or even extinguish the owner of this look. Sanzo wasn't sure about it. What's wrong with that look, anyway? He fought the urge with his reasoning, his main weapon, and decided to look around.  
  
S**t, this light!  
  
It was definitely not helping. His hand was going to shake - he clenched his fist tightly and ground his teeth, for he was getting splashed wet, drenched, and drowned by a heavy pour of emotion.  
  
"Sanzo?" Hakkai said. Goku and Gojyo looked at him curiously.  
  
The weight of his feeling felt very sharp... like a knife going through his skin, his muscles, his bones... Sanzo groaned painfully.  
  
And snapped out of his sleep.  
  
There was no one around. Sanzo sat up, panting breathlessly and spent good five minutes to convince himself that it was just a dream.  
  
It was so real. He wouldn't be surprised if Kougaiji were really dead now.  
  
No, it's just a dream. It felt very real, but it's just a dream. A dream that wasn't real, but only felt real. Just a dream. Just a dream.  
  
But hell, why would he feel sad about anyone's death anymore? How many deaths had he caused? And especially Kougaiji's death was not something to mourn for. Sanzo would eventually be the cause of Kougaiji's death, or the other way around. Whichever way it goes, someone would have to die at the end.  
  
Sanzo looked out of the window. It was raining. Yesterday it had been raining the whole day. But why in the whole world did he dream about himself, almost crying like a baby, for Kougaiji's death? Sanzo racked his brain to find a reason, an explanation, an excuse, for such a shameful condition: He, Sanzo, on the verge of tears. Even if it was just a dream, it required a rationalization. It actually claimed for a justification.  
  
His head wasn't cooperating, though. The dream had robbed him of a refreshing sleep, and so as he got up, he felt quite dazed. Poor Goku would have to endure more whacks than usual today.  
  
End of G. 


	8. H: H2O

H2O

Sanzo ikkou drove on to the west. After a tiring day's work, which included a lot of youkai being deported out of the planet, they arrived at a town and went to the nearest inn. It looked very nice, being surrounded by large gardens with big, beautiful trees. 

Hakkai parked Jeep and said, "I think pets are allowed to be taken in here, don't you think so, Sanzo?"

"Hn," was the only reply Sanzo gave, but Jeep understood it and changed himself into a dragon. Kyuuing happily, he beat his wings just long enough to take himself to Hakkai's shoulder and rested there with a content sigh.

"I'm hungry, I'm hungry," Goku said, as the four of them went inside the building. The next word he said was "WOW!"

All of them, not only Goku, could see a big dining room behind the receptionist, who welcomed them with a very friendly manner. The floor was carpeted with red and the lights were splendid. The inn was a very big one, and definitely looked expensive.

Gojyo whistled admiringly as he looked at the neat, smiling female staffs of the inn. "This will cost you a lot of money, my friend," he said to Sanzo, who didn't look impressed by his surroundings (unlike Goku, who was capering around with all interest and making people look at him).

Hakkai looked at Sanzo doubtfully and smiled, "I suppose it's quite all right?"

"It's not my money," Sanzo said. "Get on with it, Hakkai. I can't take the smell of these two any longer." He waved his hand briefly towards Gojyo and Goku.

Both Gojyo and Goku went ballistic at once. "What do you mean by that?!" "Maybe you should smell yourself too, monk!" 

"Ma, ma, minna-san," Hakkai tried to calm both of them. "Both of you have been doing more activities that produce sweat and also attract more dust and dirt than we." It was true, since Goku and Gojyo had bickered very often that day and fallen out of the car more than once. 

"I don't smell anything funny," Goku said obstinately, even if he was all red in the face. "And I'm the one with the keenest sense of smell!"

"Yeah!" Gojyo said, agreeing with Goku just this once. 

"Whatever," Sanzo said, eager to stay away from the two. "Come on, Hakkai."

Sanzo and Hakkai spoke to the receptionist and got rooms for them, while Gojyo and Goku whispered to each other some distance away.

"Do I really smell?" Gojyo asked Goku doubtfully. 

Goku sniffed around him and made a face, exclaiming, "Baaaahh!"

"What do you mean, baah? You said just now you didn't smell anything!" Gojyo grabbed Goku's collar. 

"I just smelled it now. You stink!" Goku said. 

"Oh yeah? Try smell yourself!" Gojyo thrust Goku's shirt to his nose.

"Urrgl!" Goku cried out. "We got to get a bath!"

When the "grown-ups" had finished with their business, Hakkai called to them, "Goku, Gojyo, this way, please!" Sanzo was already on his way to the rooms. Goku and Gojyo lost no time in going after them and finding their way to the bathroom.

Like the rest of the inn, the bathroom was well taken care of. The floor and the wall were clean and the mirrors were shining. The whole room had a sweet scent of flowers too.

The bathroom was western like, with no bathtubs, but showers instead. There were two cubicles in this one bathroom at the end of the corridor connecting Sanzo and the gang's rooms. In each cubicle there was a shower connected to a long hose, so you could dance around while taking a bath and bring the shower along with you.

These two cubicles were separated with a board with little openings at the top and bottom. You could ask for your bathing neighbour's soap if you forgot yours and he or she could throw it in from above, or slide it from below. But you can't peep on the others while they're bathing (so forget it!). 

Goku went inside the first cubicle while Gojyo the second. Whistling merrily to himself, Goku put down all his stuff and realized that he had forgotten his towel. The youth went back to his room and fetched his towel. When he came back, he saw a swish of a golden robe passing through the door and went inside his cubicle. Slam. Click.

"Hey! Sanzo!" Goku erupted. "I was there first!"

"How was I supposed to know that?" 

"Heeeeeey, no fair! Get out of there!" Goku banged on Sanzo's door.

Instead of Sanzo, Gojyo opened his door (still dressed, so don't think anything funny!) and looked at Goku with sanguine curiosity. "What is it?"

"He took my shower!" Goku said, pouting. "Sanzoooooo!"

Gojyo grinned, looking at his own shower, and turned the water on. Strong.

"I'm just washing my sandal," Sanzo said, which was the truth. He unlocked the door and was about to get out when a jet of cold water hit him from the upper side of the separation. From Gojyo.

Goku laughed as the opened door revealed a wet, darkly glowering monk with water dripping from his hair and robe. From the second cubicle they could hear Gojyo's laughter clearly, too. 

Sanzo's frown changed into a cynical smile as he, too, took the shower, went outside his cubicle, and made his way inside Gojyo's shower to avenge his watery condition. A laughing Gojyo was soon turned into an aghast one as Sanzo burst inside his shower and sprayed him with ice cold water.

"UAAAH!!! Hey I'm still dressed!!!" Gojyo screamed, apparently forgetting that he had also "baptized" Sanzo, robe and all. "Just wait, you-! Brrgll!" It took Gojyo some time to realize that he could also water Sanzo conveniently as his opponent stood very near to him. "Eat this!"

Sanzo tried to dodge, but dodging meant losing his nice offensive position, so he stayed and braved all the water that was poured on him, while of course he kept on spraying Gojyo. It was a lose-lose situation and both of them turned very cold and wet in the shortest time. 

Goku was having the time of his life. He laughed and laughed and laughed and thought he would die laughing, when suddenly both showers were directed at him. Yes, both Sanzo and Gojyo were now attacking him together with cold water!

"Aaaargh! Urgl! Blah! H-hey, stop it!" Goku tried to defend himself in vain. With one hand Sanzo held the shower over Goku's head, as if he were watering some plant. His other hand rested conveniently on Goku's back of shirt to keep him where it's wet. Gojyo showered Goku from some distance away with a very pleased grin on his face.

"Grlpl! It's not - it's not fair!" Goku yelled between the sound of water splattering on the floor. It wasn't very easy to speak because Sanzo seemed to feel responsible for filling his mouth with water. 

Goku jumped up and tried to reach for the shower but failed since Sanzo held it high. 

Gojyo laughed, "You should grow up quickly – That's why we're watering you!"

Sanzo finally loosened his grasp on Goku and the youth ran as fast as he could from danger and towards safety. "HAKKAAAAAAAAAI!"

A very surprised Hakkai with a book in one hand opened the door, and became even more astonished to see Goku sopping wet, but with all clothes on him. "What happened to you? Did you fall in the bathtub, Goku?" Hakkai asked.

"No, it's Sanzo and Gojyo!"

Before Goku could say anything else, out came Sanzo in black shirt and jeans, holding his drenched robe in one hand and flooding the carpet on his way. He passed Hakkai silently, while Goku jumped inside the room, behind Hakkai, just in case. 

Hakkai relaxed and asked, smiling, "What happened? Did a water monster attack you?"

Sanzo stopped and turned to Hakkai, saying, "Thanks for the reminder. The water monster sends his love for you, too," and squeezed his robe over Hakkai's head.

Hakkai became as wet as if a whole bucket of water had been poured on him. Goku was convulsed with laughter again and even Sanzo wore a slight grin.

"Oh." Hakkai looked down at his lovely book. It was unharmed, luckily. "I see we are becoming friends with water, aren't we? Yare yare desu ne………"

End of H.


End file.
